


Wonders Never Cease

by StrategicDilemma



Series: Bederia Week 2020 [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Plans For The Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrategicDilemma/pseuds/StrategicDilemma
Summary: A late-night conversation.Bederia Week Day 6: Future
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Yuuri | Gloria
Series: Bederia Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642540
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Wonders Never Cease

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this before midnight in my time zone so I'm not technically late, don't @ me
> 
> This is just something cute, I have no explanation for this

Gloria had always found the nights in Ballonlea to be absolutely magical, with the bioluminescent mushrooms growing taller than the cottages and the roots of towering trees wrapping around the town. It was often dark in Ballonlea, but during the nights the mushrooms would shed tiny powders, filling the air with floating specs of light. The soft hum of the forest was a quiet serenity, which Gloria rarely experienced since she moved to Wyndon so many years ago. It was yet another reason to be thankful for Bede: having him live here gave her a way to run away from her busy life and get lost in the wonder.

She stood by the window, watching the Morelull float along through the air, disappearing from sight as they traveled across the rooftop of Bede’s cottage. She held in her a sleeping Snom, wrapped in a towel so its icy spikes wouldn’t sting her skin. The little one had awoken Gloria from her sleep, hungry for another meal. He had been eating more than usual the past few days, stuffing himself as he got closer and closer to evolving, and now Gloria was wide awake as she anxiously waited to see if this was finally the night where she would gain her new beautiful Frosmoth.

A tiny murmur came from Snom’s mouth, snuggling further into the towel and Gloria’s warmth. She leaned down, brushing a soft kiss between his sleeping eyes.

Quiet shuffling came from the nearby bed, a gentle groan lifting from the sheets.

“Mm… Gloria?”

Bede sat up on the mattess, rubbing his eyes. He ran a hand through his curls, which were standing up wildly from his sleep. “Is everything alright?” he grumbled, looking at her through his sleepy eyes.

“Yeah,” she spoke quietly, walking over to Bede’s side. “I’m just looking after Snom. Sorry if I woke you.”

“No, no,” Bede shook his head. “I just noticed you weren’t in bed.” One of his hands came up and urged her closer, resting on her lower back. He rubbed her skin through the thin material of her oversized nightshirt, which hung to just about her midthigh.

“How is he?” Bede asked. Gloria bent over so Bede could see the small Pokemon asleep in the towel.

“He’s getting close!” she whispered, excitement evident in her voice. “He fell asleep almost immediately after eating, so I hope tonight is the night.”

“Good riddance,” Bede yawned. “I was running out of things to feed him. We would have had to resort to feeding him the floorboards.”

Gloria giggled and placed a hand on Bede’s head, rubbing his hair gently. “I’m just gonna stay up with him for a little while. You can go back to sleep.”

He shrugged, pushing the sheets off him and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. “I’m already awake; the least I can do is keep you company.”

Stretching his back, Bede went to the kitchen to get some water. Gloria pulled back the curtains of the other windows in the bedroom, allowing the natural glow of the forest to provide some light for them. Carefully as to not disturb Snom, Gloria slipped into her side of the bed, tucking her legs under the sheets and leaning back against her pillow and the headboard.

Bede came back holding two glasses, placing one on Gloria’s side table and sneaking a quick kiss on Gloria’s head. She stuck out her tongue at him, retaliating by pressing a kiss to his arm. He smiled, making his way back to his side of the room.

Slipping into bed next to her, he rested on his side, propping his head up with his bent arm. “You’ve been up late a lot recently. I know you’re excited, but make sure you take care of yourself.”

“See, this is why I have you,” she winked. “Need someone to keep me in line.”

Bede rolled his eyes, but there was a smirk on his face. “Once he evolves, what are you going to do?” he asked, tucking his pillow under his head.

“I’ll train him,” she replied as she reached for her water, taking a sip. “I think I’ll add him to my roster for next season.” Putting the glass back on the table, she gently stroked the little Pokemon’s head, being careful to avoid the spikes.

“Really?” Bede raised his eyebrow. “Isn’t a dual Bug-Ice type a bit risky?”

Gloria shrugged. “I’ll make it work. I believe in him.”

“Just make sure the new trainers don’t get word of it. The last thing we all need is an influx of Challengers with Fire Pokemon.”

“Don’t worry: he’s our little secret.”

Bede watched Gloria as she rested Snom on her lap, her finger scratching at the underside of his face. Her other hand came to rest on Bede’s head, fiddling with one of his curls between her fingers. He in return placed a hand on her knee over the covers.

A comfortable silence fell between them, the only sounds being the occasional Snom snore followed by quiet giggles from Gloria.

“I have a question,” Bede eventually whispered.

“What is it?”

“Have you ever thought about being a mother?”

Gloria’s hand pulled back from his head as she whipped her head around to look at him, giving him an incredulous look. “What?!” she squeaked, trying to keep her voice down as Snom shifted slightly in his sleep. “What are you talking about??”

Bede’s face turned red, as he avoided looking her in the eye. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want.”

Gloria shook her head frantically, her brown hair flying in her face as she also turned red. “No, no, no, it’s not that! You just caught me off guard is all.” She gently returned to playing softly with his hair. “Where did this come from?”

Bede’s fingers drummed against her knee. “I’ve just been watching you take care of this Snom these past few days: getting up late at night to feed him, playing with him, cradling him as you get ready for him to evolve.” He paused to squeeze her knee gently through the sheets. “It’s very motherly, the way you take care of him and the rest of your Pokemon. It made me think that would be good at it. Being a mother, that is.”

Gloria flushed, nervously brushing her hair behind her ear. “I guess you’re right.”

Frowning, Bede moved his hand off his knee to her arm. “I’m making you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.” His eyes were apologetic. “I won’t push it.”

“No, it’s just…” Gloria hesitated, thinking over her words carefully. “I just never thought that it would be an option.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t know, I guess I just assumed that you wouldn’t want kids.” She looked at him, watching him think over her words. He shifted, lying flat on his back as he looked at the ceiling.

“Hmm,” he hummed. “I can see that, given my history.” Lifting his hands in his air, he looked at them absentmindedly. “I’ll admit that I was never really open to the idea when I was a child.” He turned to make eye contact with her. “I find myself imagining what my future will look like, what sharing a future with you would be like.”

Gloria’s heart pounded against her ribcage as Bede continued, shifting his eyes back to look at the ceiling as he rested his hands on his chest.

“I thought a lot about the two of us buying a small cottage in the countryside in whatever region we wanted, once we retire from the League. A couple years ago, the fantasy was just that, and nothing else. But now, whenever I imagine sharing a future with you, I can’t imagine us _not_ having a family together. It just seems impossible, the idea that the two of us would just live alone with no children playing with our Pokemon in the front yard, with no children growing up to become trainers of their own.”

He paused to snicker, and Gloria felt a warmth travel up her throat, making her eyes sting.

“Here I am, getting sentimental in the middle of the night.” Bede pushed himself off the mattress, sitting up besides Gloria. He smiled. “You’re a bad influence on me.”

Shifting Snom slightly in her lap, Gloria leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss against Bede’s lips, lingering longer than necessary as Bede snuck a hand under her chin, pulling her in for another kiss.

“It’s a bit early to talk about this now,” he murmured, pulling back to look her in the eye, “but if it’s okay with you, I’d like to discuss it more with you someday.”

Gloria smiled. “I’d like that,” she whispered.

Snom stirred in her lap, breaking their attention away from one another to look at the little Pokemon. He slowly blinked awake, shuffling its tiny body to inspect his surroundings before looking up at Gloria.

“Hi, baby,” she cooed, picking him up through the towel and bringing him close to her face. “Did you sleep well?” She kissed his forehead as he squeaked, his little legs squirming in the air. “Just let me know if you need anything, okay? I’m right here.”

Snom cried happily before wriggling out of Gloria’s hands, plopping back into her lap. He curled into himself, tucking his head as he formed a perfect, spiky ball of ice. Slowly, the crystals on his back began glowing.

“Bede!” Gloria gasped.

“I know,” Bede replied wide-eyed, grabbing Gloria’s hand. She squeezed it back tightly.

Snom’s whole body glowed brightly, his form losing its shape in the intensity of the light. Gracefully, a translucent, flowing wing sprouted out of the glowing ball, its twin following behind. The wings gently fluttered as two long antennae burst upwards, a tiny blue light glowing between them.

With a flap, the wings pushed the glowing ball off Gloria’s lap, and with a burst of sparkles, she found herself looking into deep blue eyes, the eyelashes around it twitching as its wings kept the Pokemon airborne.

“ _Frosmoth,_ ” Gloria breathed.

Frosmoth cooed happily, his new body covered in a thick layer of fur. Testing his new wings, he carefully flapped around the room. It couldn’t get very high before it bumped into the ceiling of Bede’s cottage, and Gloria quickly scrambled out of bed, rushing over to one of the windows. Unlatching the lock, she pushed the window open, stepping out of the way.

“Go ahead,” she encouraged, motioning with her hand. Frosmoth looked at her a moment before he fluttered through the window and into the open air of the forest. He looked around in wonder at the floating powders, gently pushing them away with each flap of his wings. With a spin, he took off into the air, soaring through the sky as his melodic cry blended into the natural music of Ballonlea.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm listening to Sufjan Stevens, let me have my aesthetic feelings mess.
> 
> Tumblr: https://strategicdilemma.tumblr.com/  
> Bederia server: https://discord.gg/c4p2KVS  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/stratsdilemma


End file.
